Rutina suicida
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Como las misiones suicidas parecían ser cosa de rutina para Percy, cuando lo llamaron para una reunión de emergencia en la Casa Grande supo que posiblemente jamás podría tener ni un minuto de paz para disfrutar del Campamento Mestizo como era debido.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

La imagen de portada pertenece a una fantástica artista, Viria.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en los retos "Misiones para Campistas" del foro Campamento Mestizo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rutina suicida<span>**

_por Samanta Black._

Percy Jackson siempre había dicho que ser un **semidiós **conllevaba millones de problemas que la mayoría de las veces terminaban en una muerte segura. Aun así, tenía que admitir que una de las pocas ventajas que poseía ser hijo de un dios, era la oportunidad de conocer el Campamento Mestizo.

Cuando había pisado por primera vez aquel lugar, a pesar de la **congoja **producto de la pérdida de su madre y el terror que se cernía sobre él con el descubrimiento de su verdadera naturaleza, no había tardado en sentirse a **gusto **en el Campamento Mestizo.

Y con los años, ese sentimiento no había hecho más que aumentar. A pesar de la **violencia **con la que la cabaña de Ares, liderada por Clarisse la Rue, siempre estaba dispuesta a atacarlo y las misiones suicidas que la mayoría de las veces lo hacían liderar, Percy no podía negar que el Campamento Mestizo era su verdadero hogar.

Y como las misiones suicidas parecían ser cosa de rutina para Percy, cuando lo llamaron para una reunión de emergencia en la Casa Grande supo que posiblemente jamás podría tener ni un minuto de paz para disfrutar del Campamento como era debido.

—No es justo ¿Es que acaso uno no puede disfrutar tranquilamente de una tarde con tu novia sin que te anuncien que el mundo está en peligro y tú tienes que salvarlo?—le había preguntado Percy a Grover, cuando este le había anunciado sobre la reunión, tratando de hacer un berrinche. Annabeth rio por la actitud de su novio, antes de susurrarle:

—¿Te he dicho lo **sexy **que te ves cuando estás enojado?—Percy sonrió petulantemente, antes de que Annabeth agregara—: Ya vámonos, sesos de alga. Cuanto antes sepamos que sucede, mejor.

Percy asintió, concordando con lo dicho por Annabeth y, tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron juntos a la Casa Grande.

En el camino, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar notar como las **nubes **parecían querer traspasar las fronteras del Campamento Mestizo, cosa que nunca pasaba. Percy recordó con pesar que la última vez que había sucedido algo similar fue justo antes de salir en su primera misión, en búsqueda del rayo maestro de Zeus.

Annabeth y Percy fueron los últimos en llegar a la Casa Grande. Tomaron sus asientos alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong, mientras Quirón, en su forma "humana" entraba por la puerta principal, seguido de Rachel, el Oráculo del Campamento.

—Silencio, por favor—pidió el centauro, después de que Rachel tomara asiento junto a Will Solace. La seriedad en sus palabras hizo que todos se callaran rápidamente y lo miraran con expectación—Seguramente se estarán preguntando para que los he llamado.

—De hecho, me estaba preguntando porque no nos sirvieron nachos esta vez…—lo interrumpió Travis Stoll, sacándole unas cuantas sonrisas a sus compañeros y ganándose un golpe por parte de Katie Gardner.

—Esto es serio—continuó Quirón, no sin antes mandarle una mirada fulminante al hijo de Hermes—Los dioses han denunciado un robo, lo que significa que un grupo de semidioses debe salir de inmediato de expedición.

—¿Un…robo?—preguntó Leo Valdez mientras jugaba con unos cables en sus manos—¿Cómo se le roba algo a un dios?

—Créeme, te sorprenderías la cantidad de cosas que pueden llegar a ser robadas de los dioses—contestó Percy, recordando todas sus misiones. Entonces, girándose a Quirón, agregó—: Por favor, dime que Zeus no ha vuelto a acusarme de que robe su rayo.

—No—contestó Quirón, pero eso tampoco alivio a Percy—De hecho, el **Tridente de Poseidón** es el objeto desaparecido.

La declaración de Quirón ocasionó un estallido de susurros a los que Percy no podía prestar demasiada atención. Su mente estaba ocupada únicamente en el Tridente, aquel que había visto en mano de su padre tantas veces que le era imposible recordarlas todas. No podía imaginar quien sería tan tonto, o tan astuto, para ser capaz de robar el Tridente de Poseidón.

—Y supongo que mi padre quiero que yo mismo lo recupere—dijo Percy en un susurro, pero aun así fue escuchado sobre el demás bullicio. Todos detuvieron sus charlas, posando su atención en él, mientras Annabeth y Quirón lo miraban con preocupación.

—Pidió explícitamente que tú dirigieras la misión.

—Lo que significa una profecía—se adelantó Percy, mirando a Rachel. Esta le sonrió, antes de contestar:

—Lo que significa una profecía—confirmó antes de que una niebla verde la rodeara, como era usual, y su voz se volviera más grave:

_Un encuentro directo con la muerte reflejada en tu pasado._

_El solitario camino nunca te guiará correctamente._

_Ciertas decisiones pueden costar muy caro,_

_pero puede ser la ruta a lo que realmente te interese,_

_pero le dirás adiós_

_a lo que siempre has creído._

El humo verde se disipó y Rachel estuvo a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa si Will no la hubiera cogido antes. Cuando se encontró un poco más despierta, Percy le dijo:

—Y supongo que no puedes decirme que significa.

—Vas aprendiendo, Perce—le contestó Rachel, sonriéndole. Percy quiso devolverle el gesto, pero en esos momentos le era imposible sentir **agradecimiento **hacia Rachel, sabiendo que posiblemente esa profecía le traería más de un problema, a pesar de que no fuera culpa de la pelirroja.

—Como ya sabes, debes elegir a dos acompañantes y partir lo antes posible—le dijo Quirón.

Percy asintió antes de mirar a su alrededor. Confiaba en cualquiera de los chicos que lo rodeaban para acompañarlo hasta la muerte si fuera necesario, pero él sabía perfectamente a quienes quería en aquella misión, por muy peligrosa que fuera. Tomó la mano de Annabeth y clavando su mirada en Grover, les preguntó:

—¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento que no duró más de dos segundos, antes de contestar:

—Por los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p>Percy se detuvo en lo alto de la Colina Mestiza para mirar por última vez el Campamento antes de embarcarse en una nueva misión. Siempre le había apenado dejar el Campamento Mestizo, pero, a pesar de las dificultades, siempre albergaba las esperanzas de regresar.<p>

—¡Apúrate, sesos de alga! —le gritó Annabeth desde la camioneta del Campamento, que les serviría como** transporte** hasta la estación de trenes de Nueva York.

Tocando levemente el árbol que antes había sido su amiga Thalia, pidiendo que la suerte lo acompañara, Percy hecho a correr en dirección a la camioneta.

—¿Listos para una nueva aventura?—preguntó Annabeth una vez que Percy se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Acaso alguna vez hemos estado listos? —refutó Percy. Annabeth simplemente rio en respuesta. Y mientras dejaban Long Island atrás, Percy supo que tal vez nunca se aburriría de llevar a cabo aquellas peligrosas misiones junto a sus amigos. Después de todo, ya eran parte de su rutina.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primera incursión al mundo de Percy Jackson. Sé que es algo cortito, pero quiero ir explorando el mundo de los fics de Percy de a poco. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier crítica constructiva, comentario o sugerencia son más que bienvenidos.<em>

_¡No olviden dejar reviews! _

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


End file.
